Talk:Seddie/@comment-3529628-20110605090745/@comment-2242989-20110605154203
The day before iOMG came out, I had a dream where Sam kissed Freddie, showing that she's in love with him (My dream self was saying, "YES! I KNEW IT!") and then Sam and Freddie felt awkward, and Sam tried to pretend like nothing happened so she walked away, avoiding Freddie, and then I come in the dream, and I find her inside the school, sitting down. I ask her, "Oh, Sam, what's wrong? You look a bit down!" She stared at me and then scoffed, "Who the chizz are you? And like you'll even care about Momma." She started to look down, sad, like she lost a battle, or when there's no more ham left for her to eat. (LOL) So then I said, "Aw, Sam! I know what it feels like to have someone who you think doesn't like you back. I know that you kissed Freddie. Well, maybe he does like you back." Sam's eyes widened at me and she said in disbelief, "How did you know that I kissed Freddie?" I smirked, proud of myself. "I didn't. You just told me." I smiled, and Sam put her palm over her forehead, frustrated that I know. She was confused and told me, "But, you just said before that you knew I kissed Freddork!" I grinned, proud of myself. "That was just a test to see either if you would... A) Beat me up for saying that, or B) Be in shock, because I was telling the truth. "Well Momma's about to beat you up now! Wait, what's your name?" I then sad, "Um....Alice...(not really my name)...and Alice thinks you should go talk to Freddie because he likes you back..." I know, very OOC dream xD Well, my first Seddie dream is when Carly, Freddie, and Sam were across the street, from my house, and they were dressed formally because Freddie proposed to Carly and she said yes (my nightmare) and then Sam stood there, heartbroken and sad, and then Carly and Freddie were about to get married because Sam was going to tell Freddie that she's in love with him, but to do it in a spontaneous way. A limo came and picked up Carly and Freddie, and Sam tried to chase the limo. 0.o I screamed, "DON'T GO, SAM! IT'S A NINJA TRAP WHERE YOU'LL GET RAN OVER!" She was confused and turned to me, and then I walked down the outside steps and told her, "What's with the rose? You never bring one because, well, you're Sam..." Sam sadly smiled and then said, "I was gonna tell the nub that I love him, but of course, he has to come up with bad timing. Figures. Nerds always mess up with time," and she started to walk away, but then I patted her shoulder and told her, "There, there." and she turned around and I said, "Crash the wedding! I'm sure Carly doesn't love Freddie. They weren't even dating when he just proposed to her! If you tell Freddie, he might love you back." Sam smiled and then walked away, taking a bus. My dreams were so out of character :O lol